yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Discovering the Scepter of the Oracle/The whereabouts of Aladdin's father
Here is how the Scepter of the Oracle was discovered in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. Inside the Pavilion, the walls crumble after a huge calamity. Friar Tuck: What a disaster! Genie: Oooh... This is not my fault! This was not built to code! Iago: Good luck getting back the catering department. Sultan: Oh my... Genie: Fear not, Oh father of the bride. (turns into a construction worker with a muscular chest) We can rebuild! Sultan: Oh, please do. We can't have a wedding without a pavilion! Then, Genie's chest muscles fall to his gut and shrugs. Genie: (writing on a clipboard) All right, a wedding pavilion it is, My man. (turned Iago, Abu, and Carpet into construction workers as Iago's eating a sandwich, Abu's eating a doughnut, and Carpet is reading the paper) Hey, I want to see some resumes on these guys. And don't let the one with the beak near any power tools. (making drill sounds) Sultan: Yes, yes, Genie, whatever it takes. (to Jasmine) I am sorry about all this, Jasmine. (finding her gone) Daughter? At the gift table, Aladdin, Jasmine, Mickey, and his friends looked around. Jasmine: What were they after, the gifts? Aladdin: Not all the gifts. (holds out a scepter) This is what the King of Thieves wanted. Sylvia Marpole: It looks like a scepter of some kind. Iago: (landing on the scepter) With all the other great stuff, why go for this thing? Just then, it emanates a bright light. The Oracle: Your question is mine to answer! Iago flies away from it and lands on Aladdin's hand, a visage of a woman appears in the air. The Oracle: The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the Ultimate Treasure. Iago: Did someone say treasure? Riku: Yeah, Iago, she did. Mickey Mouse: (to Genie) What do you think, Genie? Genie: (wearing sunglasses) Oh... Looks like an Oracle. The Oracle: I see all that has been, and all that will be. Genie: (as Dustin Hoffman in "Rainman") Uh oh. Uh oh. Definitely an Oracle, tells the future, uh oh. (to Jasmine while back to normal) Girlfriend, where were you registered? Iago: Okay, you know all, so tell all. Where is the treasure? You know, the ultimate one? The Oracle: I am bound by the rule of one. One question, one answer. Iago: I only want one answer! Where is the Ultimate Treasure? The Oracle: You have already asked your question. Iago: You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question! That was uh... thinking out loud. Genie: (grabbing him) Very loud. Mona: So, each of us can only be answered with one question per person. Max Goof: I know, to think we'd be too careful on what question to ask. Homer Simpson: I just don't get why the King of Thieves is after the Oracle. Jasmine: Aladdin, we could learn anything. About our lives, our future. The Oracle: You have but to ask. Aladdin: (to Jasmine) I know what my future is, my future is you. But my past... it's a blank. My mother was the only family I have since I was just a kid, and I never even knew my father back then. I have no idea if she'd ever told me about him. The Oracle: Your question is your choice. But remember the rule of one. Choose carefully. Iago: Oh sure, she warns him about the one question thing. (as Carpet hits him out of the way) Hey! Aladdin: I don't think you can help me. My past isn't just one question, it's a million questions. The Oracle: Ah, but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father... Aladdin: My father? With that questioned, the oracle moves her hands, making a picture appear. It is an older man, with a strong resemblance to Aladdin, Cassim. Aladdin: My father is alive... Mickey Mouse: I can't belive my eyes! J. Thaddeus Toad: Sweet merciful heavens! Marge Simpson: Oh my goodness! To think we thought Zena is the only family for Aladdin! To think about before the wedding, Mickey was beginning to think of what would become of Aladdin. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225